Dmitri Yuryevich Shemyaka of Moscow (c1408-1453)
) |given_name= Dmitri |middle_name= |surname= Rurik |sex= M |father= Yuri Dmitriyevich of Zvenigorod (1374-1434) |mother= Anastasia of Smolensk |image=Blagoverny kniaz Dmitry Yurievich Shemyaka.jpg |birth_year= 1408 |birth_month= |birth_day= |birth_date-approx= c |birth_street= |birth_locality= |birth_county= |birth_nation-subdiv1= |birth_nation= |birth_notes= |death_year= 1453 |death_month= 7 |death_day= 17 |death_date-approx= |death_street= |death_locality= Novgorod |death_county= |death_nation-subdiv1= Novgorod Oblast |death_nation= Russia |death_causes= |death_notes= |death_sources= |joined_with= Sophia Dmitrievna of Zaozero |ifmarried-g1= true |wedding1_year= 1436 |wedding1_month= |wedding1_day= |wedding1_date-approx= |wedding1_locality= |wedding1_county= |wedding1_nation-subdiv1= |wedding1_nation= |wedding1_notes= |wedding1_sources= |remains_year= |remains_month= |remains_day= |remains_date-approx= |remains_street= St. George Cathedral, Yuryev Monastery |remains_locality= Novgorod |remains_county= |remains_nation-subdiv1= Novgorod Oblast |remains_nation= Russia |remains_notes= |remains_sources= |titles= Prince of Galich-Mersky + Grand Prince of Moscow |globals= }} Date of birth The dates of birth of Vasili Kosoy and of his younger brothers are not known. Their father Yuri Dmitrievich of Zvenigorod married princess Anastasia Yuryevna of Smolensk in 1400. Хмыров М. - Правители России. ЮРИЙ (ГЕОРГИЙ) ДМИТРИЕВИЧ, князь звенигородский и Галицкий ЮРИЙ ДМИТРИЕВИЧ ЗВЕНИГОРОДСКИЙ She died on July 11, 1422 and during her marriage gave birth to four sons: Ivan Yuryevich, Vasili Kosoy, Dmitri Shemyaka and Dmitri Krasnyi Все монархии мира - Юрий Дмитриевич, удельный князь Звенигородский и Галицкий, великий князь Московский Ivan is not mentioned by some studies, possibly because he retired to a monastery around 1432 and was not involved in the political turmoil of the following years. The year of birth of these sons is therefore limited to the interval between 1401 and 1422. Some references indicate that the sons were born late, around 1420. Thus the compendium "Все монархии мира" indicates 1421 as year of birth of Vasily Kosoy Все монархии мира Василий Юрьевич, удельный князь Звенигородский, великий князь Московский, удельный князь Дмитровский Василий Юрьевич Косой and "around 1420" as birth of Dmitri Shemyaka Все монархии мира - Дмитрий Юрьевич, удельный князь Углицкий, Галицкий, великий князь МосковскийДмитрий Юрьевич Шемяка many researchers consider that they were born much earlier. The "Great Soviet Encyclopedia" indicates the year of Dmitri Shemyaka as being 1420 Дмитрий Шемяка - In: Большая советская энциклопедия; however the same encyclopedia indicates the birth year of Vasili Kosoy as unknown. These references simply indicate a year of birth, without any analysis. Some references indicate 1421 as date when Vasili Kosoy received the title of Prince of Zvenigorod, indicating that he was born at an unspecified earlier date. Other researchers have carried out analyses of the probable birth years. These researchers consider that the birth years of Yuri Dmitrievich's sons must have been much earlier, because it is difficult to assume that Princess Anastasia gave birth to three sons in about three years and also because they could not have been in their early teens and had an important influence on the events preceding and after Yuri Dmitrievich's death in 1434. In a study published in 1870, historian Mikhail Khrymov estimated that Dmitri Shemyaka was born in Zvenigorod around the year 1403, implying that Vasili Kosoy was born even earlier Хмыров М. Д. - Алфавитно-справочный перечень государей русских и замечательнейших особ их крови - Sankt Petersburg - Издательство А. Бенке, 1870 p.98. Aleksandr Zimin estimated that in 1425, Dmitri Shemyaka was around 20-24 years old, meaning that he was born between 1401 and 1405 Зимин А. А. - Витязь на распутье: Феодальная война в России XV в. - Мoscow - издательство Мысль, 1991 p.286 - isbn = 5-244-00518-9. Valentin Yanin shows that, in 1453, Dmitri Shemyaka was about 45 years old, which would place his birth around 1209 Янин В. Л. - Некрополь новгородского Софийского собора - Moscow - издательство Наука, 1988m p.240 - isbn=5-02-009468-4 Other references place Dmitri Shemyaka's birth around 1210 Дмитрий Юрьевич Шемяка Дмитрий Юрьевич Шемяка. Aleksandr Zimin also shows that Vasili Kosoy, the elder of Yuri Dmitrievich's sons as well as Dmitri Shemyaka seem to have sought to assert themselves as early as 1425. Вычегодско-Вымская (Мисаило-Евтихиевская) летопись - Историко-филологический сборник Коми филиала АН СССР. — Сыктывкар: 1958. № 4.. This could not be the case if they were only 5-6 years old. The historian also notes that the conflict with their father matured as early as 1427/28 Дмитрий Шемяка. Седмица. Ру. А. И., Маштафаров А. В. - Вкладная и кормовая книга Московского Симонова монастыря - In: Вестник церковной истории. — 2006 № 3 pp. 5—184. While the year of birth remains uncertain, it should be assumed that Vasili Kosoy was born c1405 and Dmitri Shemyaka c1408. References 1446 Category:Princes of Galich-Mersky Category:Year of birth uncertain Category:Died in Novgorod Category:Buried in Yuryev Monastery, Novgorod